


Worry

by Gravytrain101



Series: One-Sided [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fighting, Following, M/M, Plan, Stalking, Team, Walking, arresting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Steve has had enough of this mysterious man sending love notes to his boyfriend. It was cute in the beginning but now it's become too much. He decides to call a team meeting to form a plan to catch this guy. The only problem with this is he needs to use his boyfriend as bait. Will Danny agree? Or will he be too afraid to face his secret admirer?
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: One-Sided [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003935
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and enjoy!

Steve’s POV:  
“Steve?” Danny asked as he walked into my office, “I got your text. What’s the emergency?” 

“Good. You’re here,” I said as I got up and had him follow me outside my office, “Everybody! Meeting room! Now!” 

“Steve?” he repeated as we sat down at the table while we waited for everyone else to join, “What’s going on?” 

“You’ll understand everything in a little bit babe, I promise,” I told him before I stood as everyone entered, “Alright. Sorry about the short notice but we have a problem and we need it solved.” 

“Problem?” Danny asked. 

“Your admirer,” I told him as Kono pulled up pictures of the gifts that were sent to Danny as well as the cards that came with them. 

“Steven!” Danny exclaimed, “This is outrageous. It’s just somebody with a crush! Why do you have to scrutinize everything?” 

“It’s not just a crush anymore Danny,” Chin said. 

“This was infatuation but now it’s almost border-line creepy,” Lou explained. 

“Of course you told them about it too!” he sighed. 

“It’s not just about the gifts Danny. He’s been following you,” I confessed, feeling bad about having to cause this worry because I couldn’t solve the problem myself. 

“What? What do you mean he’s been following me?” he asked, “Why does everyone know about this but me?” 

“I didn’t want to worry you. Why do you think I’ve been coming by to take you home from work for the past couple of days?” I explained as I motioned to Kono to pull up the pictures of the cars, “He’s been following you in different cars every time.” 

“Danny, this is serious,” Kono said, “It started off cute with all these little love notes and flowers. But now this guy is following you home. He knows where you live. He knows you're in a relationship with Steve. He probably knows where you work. He’s even hinting at you and him being together forever, very soon.” 

“Do you have any idea who this could be?” Lou asked, “Anybody new at work? Someone new at a store you always go to?” 

“I can’t believe I’m hearing this! I work at a library for crying out loud. Who would want anything to do with a librarian?” he asked as he turned at Lou, “No Lou! I haven’t noticed any nutjobs come in to check out a book lately.” 

“Relax honey, we have a plan to catch this guy,” I told him, trying to get him to calm down enough so he can understand our plan. 

“Plan? What kind of a plan can catch a guy we don’t even know? Do you have a picture of this man? Obviously not or else you wouldn’t be asking me if I know who it is,” he said as he leaned back in his chair, “Tell me, of wise one, how you are going to catch a guy without knowing who he is, what his name is, or what he looks like.” 

“It’s actually quite simple,” I said, “But you’re going to have to be bait.” 

“Well that makes sense, considering I’m the one he’s head over heels for,” he sighed, “Carry on.” 

“We thought that since he follows you home, he might sit in his car for a while until he goes home himself,” Chin started, “We’re going to have you and Steve have a fight. Make it seem like you’re breaking up.” 

“You will leave the house, on foot, and just go for a walk to clear your head,” Kono continued, “We think he will follow you on foot to make sure nothing happens to you.” 

“Why on foot?” he asked. 

“It would be easier to keep track of you,” Lou answered. 

“You will be walking through town but you won’t be going in any buildings,” Kono said, “I will be sitting on a bench across the street watching you. Lou will walk by and will bump into you hard. He needs to hit you hard enough so you fall but he has to be careful to not make it look obvious. We can’t have our guy getting spooked and pull back on us.” 

“Now you won’t get up right away, you will act like you’re hurt. If he sees that you’re hurt then he will intervene,” I explained, “We will see who he is so we can arrest him. Chin and I will be waiting around the corner to grab him.” 

“And you’re sure this will work?” he asked. 

“We’re sure,” Chin said. 

"What if it doesn't?" he asked, "What if he catches me?" 

"He won't," Kono answered, "Our plan will work." 

"Okay but hypothetically it doesn't. Let's pretend that he catches me, what then?" he asked. 

"If our plan fails and he does get you, then you need to go along with whatever he asks," Chin said. 

"What? You don't want me to try and get away?" he asked. 

"No. You see, people like this normally just want to have a relationship with the person they admire. They want to protect them and have them all to themselves," Chin explained, "You need to make him feel as if the feeling is mutual. You do that, you buy yourself more time." 

"More time? Am I going to die if he gets me?" he asked as he looked me right in the eyes, "Steven?" 

"Nobody's going to die Danno," I told him as I took his hand in mine, "But Chin is right, you need to play his game if it comes to it."

“Okay,” he said as he took a deep breath, “When do we do it?” 

“Tomorrow,” I told him, “I don't want to waste any time. I want to catch this bastard.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think of it down below!


End file.
